


Didn't Even Have To Say It

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Accidental Conffesions, Accidental Cuddling, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: While touring, it's nice to crash in a real bed for a change. Most hotel rooms, however, only have two beds. When your band consists of three members, that math doesn't always add up. Sometimes you just gotta share a bed with an Australian and accidentally confess your true feelings.





	Didn't Even Have To Say It

It had been Alaska’s idea that the three of them share a hotel room. They would just rotate who slept on the couch.

It was Courtney’s turn to take the couch, yet here she was; passed out on Willam’s bed. Willam was on the couch last night or he wouldn’t complain.

Alaska came out of the bathroom and observed her bandmates exactly as she had left them. “Just push her off the bed,” she advised Willam, who was standing next to the bed. “You’re not crawling in with me.”

“Fuck off,” Willam waved Alaska off. Willam sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and slowly eased himself down until he was laying on his side facing Courtney.

Courtney’s breathing was even. She’d passed out almost the moment they’d gotten into the room. She was laid on her stomach with her head turned away from Willam.

Willam reached up to run his hand across Courtney’s shoulders, like he intended to give the Aussie a massage. Just one hand, following the landscape of Courtney’s back. Willam was careful not to lose himself, afraid he would wake Courtney if his touch was too heavy.

Willam’s fingertips traced patterns absentmindedly. A soft smile rested on Willam’s face as he stifled a yawn. He found a rhythm that was comfortable and he settled in. It was loopy…

…and spelt something…

…familiar…?

Willam’s hand froze as it completed the phrase again. What was he doing? If Alaska looked over, what would she see? But Courtney was asleep so it was ok, right?

Willam’s panic got his heart racing. He tried to even his breathing and let his hand relax against Courtney’s back. Within a couple of minutes it fell back into the pattern from before.

_I love you_

Willam shuffled closer and laced the fingers of his other hand with Courtney’s. He began to nod off, the repetitive motion of his wrist like the swing of a hammock on a nice summer day. His lids grew heavy.

Willam couldn’t be sure he was awake when he felt Courtney roll over. Courtney tugged her hand free and replaced it with the other, wrapping the first around Willam’s waist to pull him closer still. Willam felt Courtney’s breath on his face as she leaned in to whisper in Willam’s ear. 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
